Baldur
'Baldur '(Baldr, Balder) - syn Odyna i Frigg, był najpiękniejszym i najszlachetniejszym wśród bogów. Kwitnący młodzieniec, bóg światła i wiosny, tego, co dobre i sprawiedliwe, najbardziej kochany przez wszystkich Azów. Zginął zabity przez Hödura na skutek intrygi Lokiego. Z Nanną - swoją żoną - miał syna o imieniu Forseti. Historia Boska matka Frigg dnia pewnego miała sen. Widziała Hel, boginię śmierci, uprowadzającą jej umiłowanego syna. Nie tylko ona tej nocy śniła złe sny. Sam Baldur również wyśnił zagrażające jego młodemu życiu niebezpieczeństwo. Przywołał więc Odyn prastarą Wal, strażniczkę Hel, by pewniejszej wieści zasięgnąć. Na pytanie, kto oczekiwany jest w królestwie Hel, odpowiedziała Wal: ''- Baldura dobrego, się czeka. Zabije go Hödur, jego ślepy brat.'' Pełni troski i zdjęci lękiem Azowie radzili i postanowili. Wszystkie stworzenia, na niebie i ziemi, złożą świętą przysięgę, że niczego Baldurowi nie uczynią. Sama Frigg przestrzegła ogień i wodę, olbrzymy i elfy, ludzi, zwierzęta i rośliny by przestrzegały przysięgi. Od tej pory chybiała wszelka broń, którą kierowano przeciw Baldurowi, by wypróbować przymierze, a stało się wśród Azów prawdziwą zabawą, rzucać w niego pociski, z których żaden nie trafiał. W radzie bogów uczestniczył też podstępny Loki. Jego jedynego nudziła ta gra - radowało go bowiem cudze cierpienie i ból. Gdy bogowie raczyli się zabawą z Baldurem, podszedł on do dobrej Frigg, przebrany za żebraczkę i wykradł jej tajemnicę: Na dębie przed bramą Walhalli rósł krzew jemioły. Na nim nie ciążyła przysięga, był za słaby i niepozorny. Loki oddalił się szybko, przyjął swą prawdziwą postać i pospieszył do krzewu. Odciął gałązkę jemioły i wrócił w krąg bogów, którzy wciąż radośnie się bawili. Na uboczu stał jeno brat Baldura, ślepy Hödur, któremu Loki aproponował, by strzelił strzałą z jemioły do brata. Ślepy Hödur uczynił wedle prośby złego boga, a Baldur, jak rażony piorunem, opadł bez ducha na ziemię. Tak spełniła się okrutna przepowiednia Wal. Jeno słowo Odyna, iż Hödur wypełnił przeznaczony Baldurowi los, ochronił mordercę przed zemstą bogów. Nigdy przedtem nie panowała w Asgardzie ani na ziemi większa żałoba. Na brzegu morza Azowie postawili statek dla Baldura, a na nim ułożyli stos. Nikt jednak nie wie, co Odyn wyszeptał szlachetnemu nieboszczykowi do ucha. Thor podłożył ogień pod potężnym stosem. Wepchnął przy tym w płomienie karła o imieniu Lit, który wszedł mu pod nogi. Na widok zwłok na nim ułożonych Nannie serce niemal pękło jej ze zgryzoty, więc rzuciła się w płomienie. Olbrzymy pchnęły statek ku falom i oddały go morzu. Coraz potężniejsze płomienie go otaczały, a sycił je dziki wiatr niosący łódź, jak wielka pochodnia ofiarna gnał po raz ostatni przez morze.Gdy odmęty chwyciły łapczywie za płonące bele i wciągnęły na dno ich żar, zdało się czekającym na brzegu Azom, jakoby cały świat tonął w odmętach zmierzchu. Nikt nie zaznał większego cierpienia po śmierci Baldura niż jego matka - Frigg. Czy na zawsze odebrano Azom i światu ludzi Baldura? Czy serca Hel, bogini królestwa zmarłych, nie można zmiękczyć, by oddała ulubieńca bogów? Po ciągłych prośbach Frigg Hermodur, boski posłaniec, postanowił oswobodzić swego brata. - Dam ci Sleipnira, mego rumaka, na daleką podróż - rzekł Odyn do swego syna - Pewnie poprowadzi cię do celu, bo drogę tą zna. Dziewięć nocy gnał boski posłaniec konia, aż ośmionogi rumak dotarł do mostu, który prowadził do Hel. Hermodur śmiało wstąpił do królestwa zmarłych. Wnet zobaczył Baldura, ukochanego brata, pogrążonego we śnie i bladego, siedzącego u boku Nanny. Szepnął do niego słowa pocieszenia. Trudził się tyleż długo, co daremnie, by ułagodzić ponurą Hel. Z lodowatym chłodem spojrzała na niego. Potem pozwoliła usłyszeć swój głos: - Kto umarł, zostanie w moim królestwie. Także Baldur należy do Hel. Lecz mimo to, spełnię życzenie bogów i oddam go wolności, jeśli wszystkie stworzenia na świecie, martwe czy żywe, będą go opłakiwać. Jeśli choć jedno stworzenie odmówi uczestnictwa we łzach, Baldur pozostanie po wrzechczasy w królestwie zmarłych. W Walhalli czekali już wszyscy w napięciu na posłańca. A Frigg pełna nadziei rozesłała wnet Alby, duchy podziemi, swych posłańców, po całym świecie, by pozyskać wszelkie stworzenia w imię powrotu Baldur, boga wiosny. - Myślcie o moim ukochanym synu - kazała im powiedzieć – i płaczcie nad jego śmiercią, a bogini podziemnego świata zezwoli mu na powrót. Trudy Frigg wydały się nie być daremne, wszelkie stworzenie, do którego dotarli posłańcy, było pełne litości i płakało nad bogiem światła. Alby wyruszały już w drogę do domu. Wszelkie stworzenie, nawet skostniałe kamienie, płakały nad losem Baldur. I wtedy Alby spotkały w ponurej grocie olbrzymkę Thökk będącą tak naprawdę przebranym Lokim. Jako jedyna nie uroniła ni łzy nad śmiercią Baldur i nie poruszyła jej żadna prośba. Tak, więc pozostał Baldur w królestwie Hel. Wielu Azów dotkniętych odmową ponurej baby, sądziło, że Loki wciąż uprawia swe przepełnione nienawiścią dzieło. Gdzież podział się podstępny morderca? W środku rozpaczy, gdy wszystkimi wstrząsnęło morderstwo, zdradziecki Loki zdołał uciec. Uciekł do Riesenheim, schował się w starej osamotnionej kryjówce. Lecz bogowie znaleźli jego ślad. Lecz gdy zbliżyli się do domu, którego okna wychodziły na wszystkie strony świata, podstępny Loki uciekł. Zmienił się, jak to często czynił, w łososia i schował się pod wodospadem. Przedtem wrzucił do ognia sieć, którą sporządziłby wypróbować, czy można go nią złapać. Przyprawiło go to o zgubę, bo bogowie odnaleźli w popiele odcisk sieci i wiedzieli, gdzie i jak mają go złapać. Choć czynił wszystko, by ujść przed pogonią, bogowie pochwycili go. Zemsta Azów była tak samo okrutna jak zbrodnia, którą popełnił Loki. Poprowadzili go na wyspę w królestwie Hel i przykuli go tam do ostrej skały, że żadnym członkiem ruszyć nie mógł. Nad głową zdrajcy mściciele przytwierdzili żmiję, której jad bezlitośnie kapał na jego twarz. Sygin, żona Lokiego, podzieliła los potępieńca. Dzień i noc siedziała koło więźnia i łapała jad żmii do miseczki. Lecz gdy niewiasta podnosiła się, by wylać pełną miskę, Lokiego dręczył nieznośnie palący ból. Obracał się, a całym Midgardem targały wstrząsy, a ziemia drżała. To drżenie nazwali ludzie trzęsieniem ziemi. W te koszmarne noce wyje wilk Fenrir, a Wąż Midgardu – Jormundgand porusza się w otchłani morza, fale strzelają zaś wysoko do góry. Kipiel bije o wał, którym bogowie chronili Midgard przed morzem. Kategoria:Azowie Kategoria:Bogowie nordyccy Kategoria:Mitologia nordycka